id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Yidhra
Yidhra, also known as the Dream Witch, is a hunter available for purchase after the completion of the prologue. She is one of the 15 playable hunters in Identity V. Rumor Backstory It is said that Yidhra has existed on earth before the emergence of the very first microorganism. As billions of years passed, Yidhra acquired a unique ability from the changes that took place around her, devouring creatures to acquire their characteristics. Yidhra can, therefore, divide herself into different aspects, though each part shares her consciousness. Merging themselves with Yidhra gifts her followers eternal life. She often hides her true form through powerful images, with only summoned followers being able to see it. Appearance Yidhra Yidhra herself, from the waist up, is mostly human in appearance. She has pale, grayish-purple skin that fades to a blackish-purple at her hands. Her hands are large and inhuman, with long, sharp fingernails. Yidhra's hair a blackish-purple and has a wavy & silky texture to it. Yidhra's ears are long, almost animalistic, droop downwards and have a silver earring on each ear. Yidhra wears a black blindfold that covers her eyes, a black choker, & a heavily torn up shirt. She can also be seen wearing a silver armband on her upper-right arm and matching silver bangles on both wrists. Her arms also appear to have black henna tattoos. From the waist down, Yidhra has the tail of a snake. The scales are colored a dull black of some sort with a heavily tattered piece of cloth wrapped around the waist. Servants Yidhra's servants mimic Yidhra in appearance as much as possible. The servants have skin like Yidhra's that is a grayish-purple and fades to a blackish-purple about halfway down the arms and legs. The servants' hair is black in color and straight & silky in texture. The servants wear heavily tattered shirts and skirts. The servants carry a large pickaxe with them as a weapon. The servants, much like the survivors, have a black button for their left eyes. Their right eyes, however, are pitch black with a glowing red pupil in the center. Gameplay Abilities * Leech * Preach * Assimilation * Martyr External Traits * 'Hidden Dream: '''Yidhra conceals herself in dreams. Her Movement Speed is extremely fast, but she isn't able to interact directly. Survivors will not see her true face, and she comes with a Follower that cannot be removed. This Follower follows Yidhra's footsteps and is never far from her * '''Follower: '''Yidhra creates a Follower near a chosen Survivor. The summoned Follower's existence is dependent on its host and is unable to leave its host. Attacking Yidhra will cause the Follower to disappear and can be removed by Survivors with the Witch Mark. Followers are affected by Talent and have their own cooldown period for secondary skills. Followers' movements and directions are controlled by Yidhra and only when Yidhra possesses will it show a warning radius * '''Witch Mark: '''Yidhra leaves a Witch Mark when she creates a Follower. Survivors can pick up the Witch Mark and use it to remove Followers from leeching on to teammates. Tips *Yidhra servants have their own ability time count. Abnormal and Patroller are the best Trait options. *Wait to possess your follower at the beginning of a match until you find a survivor decoding. As soon as the follower walks up to the survivor, quickly possess her and terror shock them! *Always summon a follower next to a survivor on a chair. Deduction Targets ''All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Node 9: Transaction, Dream Witch's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Vajytte * Incarnation * Siren * Moon Servant * The Painted Girls * Kawakami Tomie * Revolutionist * Worn Clothes * (TBA) Accessories * Bizarro Detective * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Shadow Doll * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton * Ice Crystal * (TBA) Pets * None * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Villain Charm * Call of the Abyss II Graffiti * Smiling Smiley Face * Pickaxe - Cartoon * (TBA) Emotes * Threaten * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Toy * (TBA) Trivia * Yidhra is based on a character of the same name from the H.P. Lovecraft novels. She is an outer god of Cthulhu Mythos. * The only interaction that Yidhra can do without her followers is vaulting windows. * Yidhra is the only hunter that doesn't acquire new abilities with presence. She already has her abilities in the beginning, only decreasing their time with presence. * She is 1 of only 3 Difficulty Level 3 characters, the others being William Ellis and Burke Lapadura. Links * (TBA) Gallery B0470fe7539cd2a376ca5af50a61102f088da686r1-2048-700v2 00.jpg File:A829a9f5-9463-49d4-ac0a-082741f36da4.png Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 3